Four Caves
by kirius george
Summary: School project from eighth grade. And yes, it sucks, but the fact that it sucks is what makes it so charming and funny! PLEASE READ! AND REVIEW!


_Our story begins with a little girl. She was the prettiest little girl in all of Japan. Her father was in high rank, and her mother was in good health. But she was unhappy. Her father wished for her to be a boy so he could have an heir to his land. So she decided to make his wish come true in her own way._

I had trained to be the ultimate warrior. I started when I was at three years of age. My father was a member of the Secret Society of Warriors, and I knew he was the best of the best. I wanted to be the best too. So I trained, and trained, and trained. Ten hours a day, seven days a week. I was almost as good as him too. But when I was fifteen, there was news of a war in the east, and our troops went to help. Three days after they left, there was an attack on our village. I knew then that the war our men were "fighting" in wasn't there. It was all a distraction to get at us. We were the biggest threat in Japan, and they wanted us dead. There were only a few men left, all the rest were women and children. I didn't count, for I was better than every man there. And they knew it.

Seven days into the attack, some of our men finally came back, my father being one of them. We fought with the strength of a thousand warriors, but in stead of skill, our enemies had numbers. More and more and more came, like a never-ending river of evil. Soon after, there were only the best warriors left. All the women and children had run south, hoping to escape from this slaughter of our people. A few of our men went with them, hoping to keep our culture and ways alive. There were only about two hundred of their men left, not bad for ten people. But suddenly, as if out of nowhere, an arrow could be seen over the heads of the enemy. It was aimed at my father. Knowing that the best of the best had to stay alive, and not wanting his time to be now, I ran. I shoved him out of the way, and prayed that I wouldn't die. I didn't care if I did or not, but as soon as the arrow hit me, I knew my time was up. And I accepted it.

I was dead, and I was okay with it. But as our culture said, I didn't see a white light. I saw a small island in the middle of a lake. It was covered in trees, with clouds over one spot right in the middle. Snow could be seen falling from the little cloud. _How strange_ I thought. Or, at least I _thought_ I thought it. It was so clear, as if I had spoken. Everything in this place was clear. From what I could see on top of a hill, there were four caves on the north, south, east, and west of the island, each with their own little wooden dock. The lake was surrounded by giant hills and mountain sides. All that could be heard was waves lapping against the shores, and the wind blowing a silent melody. I turned, and what I saw drew me breathless. A few feet from where I was standing, a cliff dropped off into endless white. Nothing above, nothing below; just white.

It was the strangest thing, though. Here in the middle of nothing, was a lake, with trees and life surrounding it, but beyond these sudden cliffs, was nothing. I couldn't believe it. I looked for a way down, for I wanted to see this island up close. Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was smoke, rising up from the island! I climbed down that hill as fast as my legs could carry me. I was excited, but I didn't know why. _Maybe it is because I have no idea _**what**_ is going on and I am happy to see _**some**_ sign of people here?_ I asked myself. All I knew is I was hungry, tired, and in great need of sleep. So I ran.

I didn't know what I was doing. I just knew that there was somebody here, and I wanted help. I hadn't noticed that my wounds had disappeared until I actually got to the place with the rising smoke. It was a shrine, a beautiful shrine, covered completely in snow. It had a big red arch over the pathway to the entrance, which was a big blue door with silver handles. A big cherry tree stood beside the shrine, with its cherry blossoms glinting. I could see little creatures flying and running around. Pixies and fairies and things I never thought existed. There was light coming out of the windows, so I knew someone was there. Suddenly, that big blue door opened, and out came a little man. He stood about 3 feet high, and he was wearing robes. His shiny white hair was pulled back into a perfect bun, something even I could never do.

I stood in shock, and somewhat in awe of this little man. I knew he was a man and not a boy for he had a long white beard hanging down from his little chin. He came up to me, bowed, and said "we have been expecting you." He gestured to me to follow him, and I slumped after him. As we entered through the big door, I drew in a breath of shock. The inside was just about as beautiful as the outside, with paintings and pictures all over the walls of this great house. There were eight rooms all together. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a dining room, and a tea room. It was big, but cozy too.

The little man showed me to the tea room. IT was small, with red paint covering the walls. In one corner there stood a little tree, getting light from a window on the opposite side of the room. There was already tea ready on the little table when we entered. We sat down, me on one side, he on the other. "Aikou!" he called into the kitchen. A little woman wearing a little blue kimono came running in carrying a little tray of food. Her kimono had pink flowers all over and a pink trim. She put the food on the table and sat beside the man.

"Can you please tell me what you meant when you said you were expecting me?" I asked.

"I am Wayzen and this is Aikou. You are here because your destiny told you to come. You are here to protect the shrine from the evil forces wishing to destroy us."

"I don't understand." I was so tired, I could barely keep up.

"All in good time. For now, you must eat and then rest."

_**That**_ at least sounded appealing.

I went to bed about an hour later. I had a full stomach, and I was getting quite sleepy. Aikou led me to my room, which was in the back of the shrine. I was about as big as my last house! It, like all the rooms in the house, had red paint on the walls, except this time, it had a black painting on the west wall. It was a tree, with a person resting against it, looking off into the distance. There was a desk on the east wall, with a window in front. The desk was made of a dark sort of wood, and it had two candle sticks, a pencil, an eraser, a quill and ink, and paper on it. It had three drawers, but I decided to look in them tomorrow.

My bed had three white pillows, with blue bed sheets. On either side were little tables each with more candles. One table had a glass of water, a clock, and a match box. On the other was a little note. _I will read it tomorrow_, I told myself. There was a little chair in the corner with clothes on it. In the opposite corner was another cherry tree. I sat on my bed, observing my room. I could see two doors in the wall that hid a closet. Aikou opened the doors and picked out a night-dress. I took off my clothes, slipped on the dress, and climbed into bed.

"Thank you for everything" I told Aikou before going to sleep. She smiled, blew out my candle, and closed my door. I didn't know how long I slept for, but when I woke, I was in for a surprise.

It was a bright, sunny morning. I had gotten lots of rest, and was feeling quite better. I turned over, and remembered the note that was on the table. Sitting up, I opened it, and read the very neat letters;

_Good morning, Tia. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to welcome you properly yesterday, so welcome. We will explain everything better today, so please meet us out in the sitting room. _

_-Wayzen and Aikou_

I smiled. I closed the little note, and put it back in the envelope. After I was dressed, I opened the curtains and looked out across the lake. I could see two caves, one to the east, and one to the north. The mysterious snow was still falling, but it was sunny. Everything was glittering and beautiful. There were oak trees and pine trees and birch trees, and others I didn't know the names of. They seemed to be never ending, until you get to the cliffs leading to the nothingness.

I felt very happy, even though I was dead. But I didn't feel dead, though I didn't really know what being dead felt like. I decided to thank Wayzen and Aikou for their hospitality, so I wrote them a thank you letter. Overjoyed with my efforts, I went outside. I walked towards the sitting room, but something was wrong. I could hear voices, a female and two male. That wasn't right. What was even stranger, I recognized the other male voice. It sounded like-

"Father?" I asked as I rounded the corner. There, I found Wayzen and Aikou, and to my surprise, my father!

"Tia! You're alive!" he exclaimed, jumping up and hugging me.

"Father! How did you get here?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes.

"I don't know. After you die-left our world, I did everything in my power to find that person who launched the arrow that…that killed you." Father explained, choking on the last words.

"But how are you here now?" I asked again while being squished to death.

"When I found the rotten scum of a man, he was already dead. So I skinned his head, and threw it at the leader of the attack. He got off his horse, and advanced towards me. I waited, ready for anything, but as if out of no where, another arrow came raining down behind me, and the next thing I knew, I was here."

"Odd, very odd. But what I'm wondering is, where is here?" I questioned Wayzen.

He looked at me with a face I couldn't read. He didn't answer, just sat there, staring at his tea cup. It was Aikou who answered;

"This is a realm where there is nothing but peace. Even with the greatest evil, there is still peace. Every year the four leaders from the four different worlds come together in peace, even if they are fighting with each other. They come together to keep the peace treaty they signed ten thousand years ago. We have a ceremony for them all. That is why you are here. You have been chosen to take the lineage and keep the peace between them. But that's not all. You have also been chosen to protect each world, good or evil."

"But how will I do that?" I asked.

"There are some who wish to destroy all other worlds, and if that happens, there is nothing but that world forever. This realm, and all others will be destroyed, and that world will rule."

"How do I protect them all? I'm a good warrior, but I'm not _that_ good!" I exclaimed. I had no idea how they expected me to be able to protect four world alone.

"Within this shrine lie four scrolls, each with the laws of a world. If one scroll is destroyed, then the corresponding world with also be destroyed. Only the four Shrine Maidens can rebuild that world. However, it takes immense strength and power to call upon the Shrine Maidens."

We stood there in silence. I glanced at my father. He looked at me, and nodded his head. I nodded mine, looked at Wayzen, and said;

"Tell me what I need to do."

_And that is where her story began._

~4,985 Years Later~

"And that ends our ceremony today. Thank you all for coming." I said as I closed the treaty ceremony. "And Yen? Please don't linger today. I'm not in the mood to keep your grubby little hand or claws or talons off the Scrolls."

Everybody started giggling.

"Laugh while you can, Barack. Someday, I_**will**_ get my hands on the scrolls, and on that day, you will all be doomed." He said with a scowl.

"At least we'll all be dead. I'd rather kill myself a thousand times then lie in a world that has a mutant squirrel running it!" Queen Victoria exclaimed. She was a strict woman, and a great leader, but she had a wonderful sense of humor and was always ready for a laugh. And by this time, we were sure laughing! And it got even worse when we watched Yen twirl around, trip on a stone, clamber into his boat, only to wiggle around and fall into the water.

"HELP ME!" he screamed. For being such a powerful shape-shifting daemon, he couldn't swim. In fact, he hated the water, and couldn't even stand a shower or bath. Feeling pitiful, I waded into the water, and plucked him out by his tail.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" I asked, dramatically bowing and setting him in the boat.

"Don't you dare mock me. Just you wait… some day I will get you, and then I will rule every world!" he promised.

"Good luck with that. And by the way, when you do rule every world, take a bath." I ordered. "Okay, Pumpkin?" "Snakes and lizards." He muttered.

With that, I patted him on the head, bowed again, cut the rope holding his boat to the dock, and pushed it out towards the cave leading to his world. Guffaws, snorts, giggles, and snickers could be heard behind me, and I couldn't help but giggle myself.

He climbed out, growled, changed into a snake, and slithered into the cave.

"Thank God he's gone!" King Micolai said. "I thought for sure he would at least swipe at you or something!"

"And if he did, I would have chucked him into the deep end of the lake, and let his little minions get him out!" I laughed. _**That**_ would have been a sight for sore eyes! "Oh yes, King Micolai, where is the prince? I thought he was coming today."

"He had to go see some people who were complaining today. It seems someone has been saying my taxes are higher than they are." Micolai said sadly, shaking his head.

"That doesn't sound good." I said, trying to comfort him. "Perhaps, since he is away today, you would ask him if he would like to come for tea tomorrow?"

I had no doubt Micolai could see the hope in my eyes. Prince Caspian was the only man I had ever fancied, even when I was alive.

"I should think so. I have an idea of what my nephew will say." He said, winking at me. I blushed and turned away. Only the royal family of Telmar could make me blush.

"What's all the commotion?" a great booming voice called over the guffaws.

"Father!" I ran up the steps and jumped at him.

"For being 5,000 years old, you are still a little girl at heart, no?"

"Father, I'll always be your little girl, even when I am 10,000 years old!" I exclaimed. He smiled.

"Now, I heard someone is coming over tomorrow. Who is it?" he demanded.

"Prince Caspian, Father. He is coming for tea."

"Is he now? Well then, better tell Aikou to get out the good china!" he winked. I laughed. Aikou was the only one who insisted on using the best china we had for people like Prince Caspian, even though he was almost as strange and normal as me.

"Well, Mr. Obama, I'd say it was time we left." Queen Victoria said, heading to her boat.

"Thanks for coming! See you next year!" I called after her.

"We should be going as well." Said Micolai. "But I will tell Caspian you invited him for tea. He'll be happy to come, I'm sure."

"Thank you so much, King Micolai. Please ask him to come at twelve o'clock. I will be waiting for him at your cave." I told him.

"Will do, madam. Good bye!"

"Good bye, Micolai!"

As I headed for the shrine, I thought I saw a little black snake slither into the bushes. _Must have been my imagination_ I told myself, even though in the back of my head I knew it must have been Yen.

~The Next Day~

I waited anxiously by the cave leading to Narnia. I couldn't wait to see Caspian! I saw him last almost half a year ago, and I didn't know what to expect. He, surely, had grown. I knew that, but I hoped he hadn't changed _**too**_ much. Finally, after half an hour, I could see him walking out of the cave mouth. He hadn't changed as much as I feared, but he had changed noticeably. His shiny, black hair had grown a little, and he had a little bit of a beard. He was slightly taller, but not too much taller.

"Caspian!" I called as I ran to him. He smiled, and embraced me in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Oh, my love, I missed you too! I was excited when my father told me of the invite!" I could feel his warm breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. His satin voice was just as I remembered. I realized as tears clouded my eyes that I had missed him more than my mind let on. I could stand it no longer. I pulled away from him slightly, turned his face towards mine, gripped his shirt firmly, and leaned towards him. He, no doubt, had an idea of what I was doing. He put his hands on my back, pulling me closer. I touched my lips to his, letting myself relax. We fit together perfectly, like Yin and Yang. Two halves of a whole. But, of all the times I'd kissed him, this one was different… much too different. I pulled back abruptly. He looked at me, his face portraying confusion. But then he smiled, took my hand, and ran with me down to the dock. We stepped into the boat and let it carry us across the small lake. For some reason, he waited until the boat was half way out of the water before getting out.

"What's the matter, Caspian? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, n-nothing, I'm f-fine. I-I've just been around water a lot l-lately." He stammered. Something wasn't right with him. He never stammered, and he loved the water. I remembered him saying that if he could, he would live out on a boat.

"Oh. Okay." I didn't believe him.

We walked hand in hand to the shrine.

"Welcome, your Majesty." Aikou said, bowing gracefully.

"At least _someone_ respects my high authority here!" he said with a sigh. I was beginning to doubt that Caspian was there, for he never thought of himself as "high authority." In fact, he sometimes lives with the normal people, just to feel even the littlest bit normal. So this wasn't like him at all.

"Come, sit." I ordered. He sat down willingly enough, but gave me a glare. _He never glares at me like that!_ I thought. _It's not him! It's Yen! _My brain screamed at me, but my heart wouldn't listen. I was to glad that he was here. I had missed him too much.

At that moment, Aikou came rushing in with the tea. But she tripped on her kimono, and tea splashed everywhere. "Snakes and lizards! How dare you!" Caspian yelled. Suddenly, as if my heart had lost a war, I made the connection. When I saved Yen, he said that to me.

"Back off!" I screamed at Caspian as he advanced on Aikou. I ran to her, and pushed Caspian away from us. "Run, Aikou!"

"Well well. It seems the little lady has figured me out. To bad, I was hoping we could go to your room…" he said sadly. I drew my swords, and ran at him.

"PERVERT" I exploded in his face as I slashed at him. He shifted into a snake, and slithered around my feet. I stomped on his tail, and watched as shifted into a wolf. We stood there, ready, waiting. I remembered my father and Wayzen. _I need to warn them! _I thought. I ran at Yen again, slashing at his nose. I jumped over him, and ran to Wayzen's room. I crashed through the door, yelling "it's him! It's Yen! He's here for the scrolls!"

Wayzen looked at me, noticing the panic in my eyes, and clutched his sword. I could hear Yen behind me, and I whirled around to find him shifting into a crow. He flew above my head, and tried to attack Wayzen, but he drew his sword and sliced his wing. Screeching, Yen shifted into a rat and ran around me and down the hall towards my father's room.

"Stop him!" I yelled to my father. He clambered out of his room, his sword in hand. Yen shifted into a panther, clawing and hissing. I grabbed his tail before he could get my father, and pulled him away. He whipped around, me being his new target. He slashed at my swords, knocking them out of my hands. Even though I was a good warrior, daemons have always made me nervous. For a while I had nightmares about them.

I backed away from Yen. He advanced towards me, hissing and growling. Finally he jumped at me, knocking me into a table against a mirror. Coins and a glass filled with flowers crashed to the floor, and the table broke in half along with the mirror. Glass shards, water and pieces of wood covered the floor.

"Tia!" My father screamed.

"I'm fine! Get out of here!" I called, wincing as I tried to get up. I could feel blood running down my head where the mirror cut my scalp.

"Not without you!"

"Go protect the scrolls!" I suggested, kicking Yen in the face. I scrambled down the hall, heading for the back door. Yen jumped on me, pinning me to the floor. I twisted and turned, fighting to turn over. Scratching and biting, Yen shifted back into Caspian.

"Poor, poor Tia. I was so hoping you would understand. You could be queen of my world, if you would have me." He said, leaning down to my neck. I could feel his breath again. Suddenly, something warm and wet was slithering up and down the side of my neck.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!" I screamed, kicking him in the place that hurts the most and running outside. I clambered down the hill towards the rock with a door in it. I fought to get the key in the key hole, what with my hands shaking. Finally, I got the lock open, just in time to get the door closed before Yen got inside. It was dark, and I searched my pockets for a match. I lit the lamp that hung on the wall, and proceeded down the stairs. I could hear someone down there, and found both my father and Wayzen.

"Are you alright, Tia?" Wayzen asked.

"I'm quite fine, thank you."

"Are you sure?" asked my father.

"I'm sure!" I said, smiling.

"Don't be" said a voice behind me. Before I even had time to gasp, I was pushed into the wall. I crumpled to the floor, exhausted. Yen walked towards me, shifting into a wolf again.

"Don't touch her!" yelled my father, jumping and knocking Yen over. They started rolling and scratching at each other, and I had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit. Finally, my father kicked at Yen in the stomach, throwing him into a pillar. He bashed his head against a wall. Groaning, I got up and crossed the room to Yen, who was lying on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" I asked. Suddenly, he slashed at my stomach, and I felt it rip in three jagged, horizontal lines.

"UGH!" I screamed, clutching my stomach and curling into a little ball. Yen took that chance to get the scrolls. He clumped to the table in which the scrolls were lying on. But before he got there, Wayzen grabbed a bow off the wall and shot Yen. He tripped over his own feet, and fell to the floor, rolled a couple times, and bashed against the table.

My father ran over to me when Yen didn't get up. He shifted back into his normal shape. I tried to get up, but it hurt to much, so I stayed on the floor. By this time, my clothes were soaked in blood, I couldn't tell what was originally white, and what was already red, and there was a big pool of blood around me.

"Father, get Yen!" I whimpered. He had gotten up and was about to attack my father, but my father rolled out of the way just in time. Wayzen was about to shoot Yen again, when he grabbed me by the hair, pulled me up, and stuck one of his razor-sharp claws to my neck. He pushed so hard he already cut me and I felt more blood running down to my already stained clothes.

"Let her go!" my father screamed.

"Then give me the scrolls!"

"Father! Don't! Do NOT give him the scrolls!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" Yen said, digging his claw into my neck even more. My father looked at me with an expression of pain and determination. Slowly, he grabbed the scrolls, and rolled them up.

"NOOOOO!" I couldn't stand it any more. I grabbed Yen's hand, twisted it so he fell to the floor, kicked him in the stomach three times, and limped over to my father.

"Don't give him the scrolls! He mustn't get them! Please!"

"I have to, Tia. He won't stop until we give him the scrolls or-LOOK OUT!" I turned to see Yen's big hand coming at me. He grabbed my head, and bashed it against the table.

"TIA!" was the last thing I heard.

I was conscious of people coming into the room, yelling and fighting with each other, but the darkness was to much, and I fell back into the hole. Suddenly, I could see a light, and I went towards it. I could hear sounds, like angels, talking to me.

"Tia! Tia! Please Tia! Don't leave me! Please! Please please please!"

But with the angels, was something that was too dark to be one.

"Let me go! LET ME GO! Hey! What's that water for? DON'T YOU DARE! NOOOOOO!"

That sound was cut off by the sound of splashing. I decided to listen to the angels instead.

"Oh, Tia! No, Tia, no! Don't go! No!" Then away from me; "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." Said another angel.

I was almost at the end of the tunnel, trying desperately to get away from it's dark shadow. I was conscious of pain, my stomach, my head, various cuts and bruises all over my body.

"Caspian" I tried to say, but I couldn't speak clearly.

"Tia? Can you hear me? Tia?" I could, and I tried to tell him, but the darkness was pushing me down. I desperately tried to break through.

"Caspian" I whimpered, grabbing at the light.

"I'm here, darling, I'm here."

"Where is he? Where's Yen?"

"My men are taking care of him. He's gone."

I gasped, breaking through to the light. My eyes flashed open, to see Caspian, covered in almost as much blood as I was.

"Tia?" He asked, his face anxious.

"Caspian!" I hugged him. "I was so scared! How did you find us?"

"I came home, and my father asked why I wasn't at your house, and I asked him why I should be. Then he made the connection. I rushed over here as soon as I could. I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright! It's okay! I'm fine!"

"Fine? You're covered in blood, you have bruises everywhere, and you have cuts from head to toe!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, I've been better, but things got a lot better when you got here" I said, smiling. Then I winced.

"Tia? What's wrong?" he asked, anxious again.

"Nothing" I said, clutching my stomach. I didn't know if he saw the cuts I had there yet. He moved my arm, and my ripped clothes, and stared at my wounds in horror.

"Tia!"

I grimaced. I knew what he was going to say. But to my surprise, he just hugged me, and started weeping.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier! I could have stopped him!"

"Caspian, Caspian! It's alright! What happened happened! The important thing is, I'm alive, and I'm with you!" I said, trying to comfort him.

"But-"

"No!" I interrupted. "No 'buts'. Just be happy I'm here, and not dead!"

He stroked my face, his blue eyes filled with joy but also pain. I smiled, and tried to sit up, but it didn't work. I moaned, and Caspian pushed me back down.

"You need to stop moving. The doctor will be here soon. He'll help."

"Fine. But I'd rather be in a bed than on the stone floor…" I hinted.

"Okay. Let's go then." He said, picking me up. I winced at the pain of it all, but I didn't let him put me back down until we got back to the house.

"Where's Aikou?" I asked.

"She's with Wayzen, cleaning up the house. Tell me something, would you?"

"Anything."

"What did Yen do to you?"

I sighed. "It might take a while to remember everything."

His eyes widened in shock.

"No! No, that's not what I meant! I meant it might take me a while to remember everything that happened!"

"Oh. I was worried for a second." Caspian said.

I laughed, even though it hurt. He kicked open my door, and set me down on my bed. Then he sat down beside me. Then Aikou came in with a bucket of water and a rag.

"Out" she said to Caspian, ushering him into the hall way.

"I'll be helping Wayzen. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

After I was washed and dressed, Aikou let Caspian come back in.

"Hello, handsome!" I greeted him as Aikou closed the door behind her.

"Hello, darling. How are you feeling?"

"I'll live. How about you?"

"Wonderful. The Doctor will be here soon." He said, looking at my already bloodstained clothes. I tried sitting up again, but instead he layed down with me.

"So, what happened?" Caspian asked again.

"It will take a while to tell." I warned.

"I've got time" he said, waiting patiently.

So I told him. And after that, we never spoke of it again.

Hey guys, what did you think of my story? And yes, I know some of the details don't fit with the back story of the Chronicles of Narnia, but hey, I made this up for a school project in eighth grade, so no flames please! I love you guys! Or should I say "my one faithful reader… ALYSSA." It does kind of make me sad that my only reviewer is my best friend who reads all my stories anyway, but one review is better than none… -mumbles- which is what I usually get.

NEWAY, thanks to you if you did read this, and if you review, I'll mention you in my next chapter, I PROMISE! PLEASE, GUYS! I'M DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS! EVEN IF THEY'RE MEAN AND NASTY, PLEEEEASE! HELP MEEEEEEE!


End file.
